High school sucks
by Uzumaki-Hinata-Uchiha
Summary: In a new high school in the middle of the year what will Hinata do? Looks like she has captured many guys heart but who is she gonna pick. Welcome the new Hinata. i strong, sexy, blow minding girl. A men magnet. follow her adventures in high school. Who would have thought high school could be so troublesome... Read believe me you'll love it. And dont forget to... Review.
1. A interesting meeting

Chapter 1: A interesting meeting

BEEP BEEEP BEEE... boom

'Great now I need it a new clock… just great the nightmare is about to begin.' She thought

"Hinata get up it's time to go you don't want to make us late do you?" asked Neji

Yup you found it the lazy girl was the one and the only… Hinata Hyuga. She had just been transferred from sound village. Today was her first day in 'Konoha High' you propably don't see anything wrong for her to be so grumpy. Well she had been transferred in the middle of the year. That was just great don't you think.

But she was a little excited too… now was her possibility to change. No one knew her hire so she wouldn't have to be the loser of the school anymore. Hire she would be famous, loved, she wouldn't be shy not anymore. No one would treat as a worm hire. She was strong she was Hyuga. They were prideful and powerful. Her father was the president of the Hyuga company the most important company in the world.

'just 1 minute it won't hurt… or two, or thr…' her thoughts were interrupted from her oh so dear and polite brother.

"HINATA get you're ass down hire right NOW if you want to start the day healthy…" her loving brother threatened.

"IM UPPP gee can't they live me die in peace." Complained an annoyed Hinata.

She was dressed in some minutes. She was wearing a super short skirt…. Well a short jeans skirt for her for other girls it was normal with a blood red shirt that showed her curves perfectly and in the end high heeled boots.

She went down stairs to eat breakfast. When Hanabi and Neji sow her their jaws meet the floor. They were more than surprised to see her like that.

"H-hh-Hinata is that you. Are you feeling ok?" Neji stuttered ( I know right unbelievable)

'yes neji-nii its me can we leave now… You don't want to make us late do you" she mocked him with his own words

"what have you done to onee-chan? Who are you?" asked Hanabi

"Hanabi it's me Hinata can we go now please?" Pleaded Hinata stomping her foot childishly

"Ok" Neji and Hanabi said to the same time

- they arrived to school-

Hinata was at the gate of her new high school Konoha High School. She was gaping at the school. It was big, pretty big. She walked inside and began looking for the principles office. She was getting a lot of looks from boys and she had to accepted… it felt good, no better great.

In her side was Neji who was pretty busy glaring at every guy who dared seeing her. Neji was really overprotective of his little sister she was the princess of the house. She was always kind, too kind for his likening.

They looked in every direction and everywhere Hinata was getting hungry looks of every guys they passed. It was irritating for Neji to see all of this. Who knows what they can do to his sister.

He was in her side and guys were looking at her like that and he didn't like it. His sister was untouchable she was to good for this losers she was a Hyuga after all. Finally they arrived to the principals office and it was a great think. If he had to see anymore guys seeing his sister like she was a piece of meat.

The principal was nice and a little scary. She gave them their schedules then shod them away. They separated to go to their own classes. Neji was a year bigger then Hinata. When she thought she had completely lost she saw a group of guys there near. They were quiet handsome if she could say so. They didn't look nothing alike but they were wearing the same cloak.

She started approaching them but she was really nervous. 'you have to be strong and confident Hina' she told herself. They had their backs on her so she decided to speak when suddenly… she was pulled to the ground by a guy with a weird mask. It was orange and looked like a loly-pop.

"Hi blueberry girl Tobi likes your look." The guy who's name was Tobi said.

Hinata was seeing him weirdly in the beginning. 'Is he talking to me?' she asked herself. Then she took notice the position they were in and she started blushing. She would put even a tomato in shame. She than heard something. She looked up and saw the guys with those weird cloaks snickering.

"is blueberry girl Ok? She is redder then a tomato. Tobi loves tomatos. Do you love tomatous…." Tobi had lost in his own little world about the juicy tomatous.

"hm… a little help… please" she pleaded the boys that were laughing with her. This made the guys laugh more. "um… today if you can?" she said she was getting angry what was there to laugh. Did they saw anyone naked? Gee this guys were strange. But she turned redder when Tobu started snuggling his head to her breasts. She let out a huge sequel and started pushing the boy away.

"Tobi let her go if you keep clinging to her we might lose our hearing, yeah." a guy with long blonde hair and blue eyes told Tobi who frowned and started complaining but in the hand he let go.

"let me help you said a guy with long black hair and black eyes. He sure was handsome.

"Um… thanks." Hinata responded awkwardly.

"Do you have a name blueberry" asked a guy with weird blue… skin?

"Oh yeah sorry… My name is Hinata and..." Hinata started but was interrupted by the bell.

"Shit I'm late…" She swore forgetting that she was not alone…that is until she heard some laughter's. She saw the guys laughing and frowned.

"Why are you laughing? Do you think it's funny that I just lost my first lesion on my first day In this stupid school. OH… Neji will kill m…" but she was interrupted by her brother.

"Hinata Hyuga why the hell weren't you in class. And who're they?"

"Well I-I-I lost? And they… hehhehe I have no idea nii-san" She said.

"'Sight' OK it looks like I have to get you in class why couldn't you ask someone to tell you were your class." Neji complained

"Well I was trying to but somehow I end it up in the floor." Hinata replied annoyed.

"Ok lets go" Neji said

"Bye Blueberry-chan Tobi will see you soon." Said a super happy Tobi

"um yeah.. bye" Said Hinata being dragged by Neji.

'she was cute. This year sure will be interesting" Thought the boys

-That's all for today. Review please. If you have anything you'd like to happen send me a PM or say it in a review. I will accept everything.


	2. Friendships ,handsome boys and enemies

Chapter two: New friendships, a handsome boy, and new enemies

It was lunch time. Hinata was sitting in a table all alone when suddenly… Boom. The next think you know she was being squished by the floor and a body. She had to accept thought she was being crushed by a heck of an body.

When she lifted her head she was lost in the eyes of the stranger. They were the bluest eyes that she had ever seen. They were so pretty that she could look at them for hours without getting bored and she would do just that for… "Hinataaaaa… what are you doing to my little sister. Get up or I'm going to kill you" she suddenly heard.

'Yup Neji again couldn't he come latter. How is possible that he is always there when this happens. Ugh noo don't get up, no no no no. ugh Neji WHY NOW?" she thought when she sow the boy get away from her like she was some kind of monster.

"Em… sorry for that heheheheh it was an accident. Are you okay? I'm Naruto by the way." The guy with those beautiful eyes and a gods body said while helping her up. (yammi)

"I-I-I" she begun 'Not again you can do this. Don't be destructed by his body or those gorgeous eyes, or those hair that look like they are kissed by the sun itself, or those kissable lips or…Stop Ugh what am I thinking but he is handsome and…. Stop it Hina you can do it'

"Hi I'm okay and my name is…" she started. "Blueberry-chan Tobi missed you." And with that she end it up to the floor… Again. Now she was being squished by another guy how is it that she always ends against the floor and the guys above her. It was truly a mystery.

"Get up from my sister." A really fuming Neji was saying with a scary low voice. It looked like he was a little ways far from killing somebody. The boy was yanked from above her by another guy.

"You okay un?" He said helping her up

"Um… Yeah I think so I sure have had a lot of meetings with the floor today thought. Thanks for helping me up" Said Hinata who was trying to not stutter and look cool. 'I'm doing it. I'm not stuttering YES did it." she thought while petting herself in her head for being calm.

"I'm sorry for that" Said Naruto looking kind of sad.

"No its okay really" She replied looking at his eyes dreamily.

"Ok so what's your name?"Asked Naruto

"Hinata" she replayed and just than there was heard a girls voice that was calling his name

"Well Hinata-chan I have to go but I will see you againg right" he asked his eyes pleading.

"Yeah bye Naruto" she said and sow him leave but then she saw the girl that had called him glaring at her with an intention of killing. She was pretty. She had pink hair and green eyes. Beside her were two other girls and six guys. The others girls were pretty too. One had long blonde hair and blue eyes and the other red eyes and red hair. They were glaring at her also. Why thought? The guys were just looking at her some lazily some warmly. Her attention was attracted back at Tobi who was clinging to her like she would escape if he let her go who was probably true.

"Ok we have cached a lot of attention so why don't we seat."A guy with black long hair and black eye said. In a moment the table was filled with people and surprisingly the only girl In the table was Hinata. She was sitting close with Tobi because he didn't want to let go.

"Bluberry-chan you're so cute" He said making her blush, half of the guys glare at him and half snickering.

"Hm... thanks Tobi so who are you if you don't mind me asking" she said to the guys.

"Yeah who are you?" Neji asked glaring daggers at everyone to tha table especially Tobi but stopped when he sow that Tobi was cowering hiding his head at Hinata's… breast.

"Well un Im Deidara" Said a guy with long blonde hair and blue eyes "that ass is Sasori." He said about a guy with red hair and grey eyes. "They are Itachi Uchiha and Kisame" He said about the guy with blue skin and the boy with black eyes and hair. " the creepy guy over there is Hidan" Deidara explained "then there is Zetsu, Kakuzu and finally our leader Pein" he finished.

"Well is nice to meet you all let me introduce myself properly cause I was interrupted every time I wander why?"she said indicating to Neji and Tobi that were squishing her.

"I'm Hyuga Hinata and he is my brother Hyuga Neji" She said smiling

"Wait did you say Hyuga? As in Hyuga Corporation that is the most known Conpany in the world." Kakuzu said and hinata could swear that his eyes had transformed into dollar bills.

"(Sight) Yeah as in that." She said

"So what part do you have in it?" Asked an enthusiastic Kakuzu.

"Well we sort of own it. Well Hiashi-sama does anyway. Hinata here will be the heir of that company" Said Neji.

"But aren't you bigger than her?" Asked Kitsame

"Yeah I am but I'm not really his child. My dad and Hiashi were twin but Hiashi-sama birthed earlier so he got the company. She says brothers because we have grown together. My dad died saving Hinata after she was kidnapped when she was little, so Hiashi-sama adopted me. Im like Hinata's bodyguard. I promesd father that I would protect her and that's what I'll do" Neji explained

"I get it so Hinata how does it fill to be the heir of that big company." Asked Itachi

"I'm surprised that YOU ask me that Itachi after all you are the Heir of The Uchiha Company. It's the second best company. But anyway it's tiring, annoying, and scaring the hack out of me. What about you" Hinata asked

"Hn…" Itachi replied.

Ring Ring RINGGGGG

"Well I should go see you guys" But she was stopped

"Can Tobi take Blueberry-chan at her classroom. Tobi is worried that Hinata might lost or get hurt. Tobi wants to help you" Tobi asked

"I don't know its that really fine you might be late for your own class." Hinata said thinking

"Tobi doesn't care. Tobi wants to help Blueberry-chan" He said

"Ok than Tobi I have PE with Gai-sensei lead the way

"We all have that class now so we all come than" Pein said

"Sure" she said smiling

"I'm going than Hina-chan but be careful don't stay to close with them, they are guys after all and we don't know them that well. Now that I think about it maybe I should accompany you." Neji said making all the guys glare at him accept Tobi who was busy smothering Hinata with hugs and saying how cute she was like a bunny.

"Neji I don't think they will do anything beside Tobi will protect me right Tobi?" She asked making Tobi jump saying

"Tobi will protect Blueberry-chan he will stay close to make sure she is okay." Tobi said

'you staying close its what I'm worried about' He murmured to himself

"Yeah… I should come too." Neji said

"Neji you'll be late. Go to class. I'll be fine promise." Hinata said smiling

"(Sight) ok but if she is hurt I'll find you and when I do I will kill you slowly and painfully… muhahahahaha" Neji said to The Akatsuki members and continued his way to his class

Hinata shaked her head smiling at her brother antics. And made her way to the gym with the Akatsuki. This school was interesting like the students. She would enjoy her time here she knows that for sure.

But she hadn't noticed the girls from earlier were glaring at her and were now planning something for her. Something bad but she would find out soon thought.

Thats It for today enjoy it and review to tell me if you want me to go on with the story please. Hope you like it. The new chapter is on his way


	3. Hinata is mine

Chapter 3: Hinata will be mine

- at the gym-

"HELLO My youthful students! Today we have a new student! I'm Guy-sensei. Why don't you come and yell the world your name." Guy-sensei said

"Hmm… ok. My name is Hyuga Hinata. um… Nice to meet you?" Hinata said somewhat unsure

"what a youthful little girl. Since Hinata is new here we will start easy. You have to make only 10 laps around the school and then a friendly Doug ball game!"Guy-sensei said with stars in his eyes. Everyone were heard groaning.

"that's EASY here?" Hinata said sweat drooping

"That's guy-sensei for ya, un" Said Deidara and everyone agreed nodding but Hinata wasn't listening. She was very busy trying to figure it out where did they came from. She could swear they weren't here a minute ago. They had appeared from thin air.

"Where did you come from?" she finally asked wanting to know.

"Tobi came from mummy's tummy. Mummy and daddy created me one night in their room when they were making se…" BOOM he was thrown at the other side of the gym by… Neji! Hinata's face could rival that of a tomato!

'were did he came from? how they do that?' she thought

"I'll kill you. How dare you tell those words to my innocent and sweat sister. You okay sis? Are you traumatized? Do you want to go to the infirmary? your to little to know these things" said Neji worried for her hearing inpropriate words for her age

"I'm 17 YEARS OLD! I know everything about se…" Neji had his hand to her mouth preventing her saying the "cursed" word

"You have poisoned my little sister's mind. I'll KILL YOU." And he started running after Tobi who was currently running for his life

"my youthful students start running already." Guy-sensei said appearing in front of Hinata which startled her so much that she fall back taking with her someone else too.

Once again Hinata was crushed between a really handsome guy with a yummy body and the floor. 'Why is always me who ends up in this position. couldn't at list be the one on top this time. really im starting to know this floor too much in just one day.' Hinata thought.

The guy that she had accidently hit was a really hot guy. He looked like Itachi except this was smaller, colder and a little more handsome. And little for Hinata was a lottttttttttt."

"I'm so sorry" Hinata said hoping that he would move and stopped staring at her. Those eyes looked like they could see her very own soul. He didn't do anything of those things he kept staring like he was looking for something.

"Um… Can you maybe… um.. get of off me please?" she said politely

"…No…" was everything he said as calm as ever.

"W-What do you mean N-NO. Get off already." She said well stuttered which made him smirk

"Are you stupid? No means no" he said smirking like a maniac when he saw her pouting.

"Um… guys?" she said to the Akatsuki gang who were looking amused. Too amused to her taste."A little help… Today?" she said

"well we CAN help you but" started Kisame. "but we won't cause" interrupted Deidara "this is too interesting for us to interrupt" finished Hidan.

"Sasuke stop torturing Hinata-Chan already. Get up" said Naruto who was there now.

'Seriously how do they do that? Where did they come from?' Hinata thought

"Hn…" and with that Hinata was saved. But not for long because…

"Tobi found blueberry-Chan. Neji-san is a Meany. He scared Tobi. Bluebarry-san protect Tobi?" he said hiding his heat at his favorite place… her breasts. Making her blush and squeak. That made the guys glare daggers at Tobi which made him hide his head in her breasts harder. He would be lucky to save from the deaths grip after they cached him.

Hinata felt someone staring at her so she turned her head only to see the girls from before. They were glaring at her with hateful eyes and surprisingly were smirking like maniacs.

The guys saw that and they knew that they were trouble. They would protect Hinata. She was so cute and looked so innocent they had to protect.

In that moment the guys thought the same thing and that was 'Hinata will be mine. I will protect her and make possible she like me. I promise'

That's all for today hope you like it :3 . Review and sorry for being late but if you review I promise that I will update the next 2 days but that is if you review don't forget… ;)


	4. The danger is near

Chapter 4: Danger is near

It was the next day. Hinata was in her way to school when she bumped someone. To her surprise were the guys from yesterday Akatsuki. They were still in those strange cloaks. Unfourtenly Tobi was the first that saw her and started running to hug her.

"Blueberry-Chan is here. G-morning did Blueberry-Chan slept well?" He said behaving like a kid.

'He looks like a kid. He's so cute. But why does he have that mask? Maybe something bad has happened to him.' She thought

"Yup Tobi, I slept like a baby what about you?" She answered smiling gently at him

"Tobi too. Is Blueberry-Chan going to school?" He asked tilting his head to the right a little like a dog.

"Well yeah… You?" She asked

"Tobi and the others won't go to school today." He replied.

"How so?" She asked walking with him in the direction that the guys were.

"We don't feel like going" Itachi said simply like it was nothing.

"That's all, you don't feel like it. Are you serious?" Hinata said in disbelief

"Yup" replied Pein who was ready to bite an apple but he couldn't. His apple was taken by… HINATA. "Hey give it back now" he said trying to scare her.

"Sure if you come to school." She replied as calm as ever but inside she was terrified 'Why did I just do that? God he's gonna kill me. I know it.' She thought while mentally she was beating herself.

""No now give it back" He ordered harshly making the guys gulp but Hinata was calm.

"Ok thanks for the apple. I was getting a little hungry anyway… well bye" she said while trying to bite at the apple

"You sure have a death wish today hm?" Asked Pein

"Nah, not really. But if I'm late I'm dead anyway so what's the change. Just do it fast for I at least want to be there in the second period" She said.

"'Sight' Guys let's go. You can thank Hinata for making us to go to school." Pein said

"What?" the boys asked in disbelief 'Did he just listened to Hinta? He never listens, he just does what he wants

"Really you will come? All of you?" Asked Hinata

"Yup. Lets go."

"yayyy" Celebrated Hinata that is until she sow the hour "Shit I'm late." she blushed like crazy when she understood what she had just said.

The guys were looking her like she had to heads. "What?" she asked still blushing

"Nothing" everyone replied still in a daze.

"Kay let's go" She said ready to bite the apple again but suddenly was taken from her by Pein

"Heyy" She said pouting.

"What is mine isn't it?"He said smirking and biting the apple

"Meane" she said and went foreword followed by Tobi who was trying to hug her again

"This girl is something new" Pain said to the others

"Yup" Everyone replied.

**_Time skip- they arrived to school strangely in time_**

"See you at lunch guys?" Asked Hinata

"Yeah, whatever." Itachi said

"Okay… Bye" she said running to her class

**_She went to class _**

I'm sorry I'm la…" The teacher was missing so Hinata was standing there watching the students talk to each other.

Suddenly a man with his face covered in bondage came in. In his hand was a Ecchi Book.

"Sorry I'm late students. I was helping an old lady to cross the road" He said

"Lies all lies." They said all like a choir

"Well… yeah they are anyway we have a new student introduce yourself" The teacher said

"Yeah right… Um Hi! My name is Hyuga Hinata. Nice to meet you all!" she said with a little wave. The guys were watching her like she was some piece of meat. It was scary

"Ok Hinata go seat there" the irony of life she end it up sitting in the middle of Naruto and Sasuke making the girls watch her with jelousy and hate.

"Hi Hina-chan" Said Naruto

"Um Hi Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun" Said Hinata smiling politely

"Hn" Sasuke replied. Hinata's name was called from behind. When she turned her head she saw it was that girl with pink hair and green eyes that kept glaring at her yesterday she was smiling this time.

"Hi Hina-chan I'm Sakura Haruno nice to meet ya." She said

"Nice to meet you too." She said smiling politely but this girl gave hinata the creeps. She was scary.

"How about I show you around later." Sakura said as friendly as possible.

"Sure." Hinata replied even if she really, really didn't wanted to she couldn't be that bad with someone.

"Great." Sakura said and let Hinata alone. 'I will show you, your place Hyuga, I promise.' Sakura thought while smirking.

Hina is in trouble. What is gonna happen. Find out in the other chapter.

Question: Who do you want to save her from Sakura's plan? Who do you want to be Hinata's prince? Or do you want me to do an ending with every guy? If so with who?

Tell me and Review. Bye-bye for now


	5. Time to pay

Chapter 5: Time to pay

It was time for lunch so Hinata was now getting ready to get her food from the cafeteria when she bumped with someone.

She closed her eyes expecting the pain of feeling the ground behind her but when it never came she opened them meeting a pair of brown eyes.

The one that had saved he from ending face first into the ground was a really handsome guy. He looked some like a senior. He was taller than her, a really built up budy (yamii) and his hair looked like a pineapple.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Hinata said comically bowing several of times embarrassed. She heard a chuckle so she raised her head seeing the guy smiling at her. That made her blush.

"It's alright just be more careful Ok? You might get hurt next time." He said politely

"yeah thanks." She said smiling at him

"Oh Hinata-chan. You haven't gotten your food yet. Did something happen? Did someone bullied you or hurt you? Tell me." Neji said while checking her from head to toe to see for any damage.

"Neji-nii I'm ok. Don't worry I'm ok stop treating me like a baby." She said embarrassed

"Oww is my baby sister embarrassed." Neji joked making Hinata blush harder

'Please kill me please' she thought mentally killing her brother

"Oh Shikamaru what are you doing here?" asked Neji the guy with pineapple hair style

"Nothing so this is your baby sister hm? It doesn't look like a baby to me." Shikamaru said rising an eyebrow

"Well yeah. But she is to me."neji said

"So all those stories about her were…." Shikamaru stopped leaving Neji continue the story

"Completely true. That's how she behaves like a baby OUCH" he said when Hinata secretly punched him in the gut with her elbow.

"How do I behave would you care telling me to? Please." Hinata said too sweetly.

"Hahahahah… no. ow well it's late, look at the watch" Neji said

"You don't have a watch Neji-nii" Hinata said

"I don't? I mean I don't. I was joking anyway I have to go Hinata-chan bye" he left leaving Shikamaru and Hinata standing there watching the place where he had been but not for long.

Somehow Hinata end it in the floor anyway. Tobi was hugging her tight and was putting his head in his favorite place. Hinata blushed 10 shades of red while trying to get him off politely.

"the other guys came too, helping Hinata.

"You ok un? Asked Deidara

"Um… yeah thanks." Said Hinata finally calming down.

"Everyone were glaring at Tobi who was hiding yet again after Hinata.

"Come on let's sit somewhere." Pain said. While they were walking Hinata noticed that most of the girls were glaring at her.

'What's with them' she thought somewhat scared

"Oh don't mind them. They are just some of our fangirls." Itachi said like he had read her mind

"SOME?" Hinata said unbelievingly

"Yeah they are so annoying." Pain said.

"They don't leave us alone so we don't usually come to eat lunch here." Kisame said

"So where do you eat"Hinata asked

"To the roof" Sasori said

"Oh… Wait the roof? Reallyyyyy?"Hinata said

"Yup."

"Ok let me get some food." She said but she was stopped by Tobi

"Tobi got Blueberry-chan some food."He said happy to be a help

"Really? Aww thanks Tobi" Hinata said ruffling his hair

The other guys felt somewhat jealous.

**_In the roof_**

"Waw, what a view. Now I get it why you eat here it's so quiet and pretty." Hinata said happily. The boys stayed there watching her going from a place to the other with an unprecedented speed. She looked like a kid in a park.

Hinata enjoyed her food but

**RING RINGGGGGGGGGGGG**

The bell rang saying that the next class was about to begin. Hinata said goodbye to the boys and went to the next class.

Everything was pretty much normal that is until the last class where she had to go with Sakura so she could show her "around"

"Come on this way Hinata I wanna show ya something." Sakura said smiling innocently.

When she arrived to a class Hinata was cornered to the wall by Sakura and her two friends.

Each-one of them smirking evilly.

"It's your time to pay **hina-chan"** said Sakura evilly.

**_And cuttttttt. That is for now. Did you like it? If so please review ok? For me? :3 come on. So Shika is on the scene do you want for her to know anyone else? Tell me. Until then Ja-Ne_**


	6. A bodyguard!

Chapter 6: A bodyguard?

"It's time to pay Hina-chan." Said Sakura evilly.

"What are you talking about? And who are they?" Hinata said confused and a little scared.

'What's wrong with this girl? She really is a crazy one. Why always me?' thought Hinata

"Well, Hinata this are my friends Ino and Karin. You see, they don't like you. They don't like how you always stay with the hottest guys in the school pretending like your some innocent little baby that everyone wants to protect. So I'm saying this to you just once: Stay away from them or else…" she was interrupted by a voice.

"Or else what?" asked the voice. Hinata was able to see him better now that he had come out to the light. He had a mask that hid almost all his face except his right one. His visible eye thought was black with some tint of red. It was a strange but in the same time interesting combination.

"K-Kakashi-senpai… W-We were j-just um…" Sakura and her gand had frozen and they looked like fishes without water,

"You were ganging up on a girl for just staying with some guys that you like maybe?" Kakashi said sarcastically.

RING RINGGGG

Well they were actually saved by the bell.

"W-we have to go." They said as they run away.

**After they left**

**"**Thank you Kakashi…-san?" Hinata said and asked

"Just call me Kakashi." He said giving her an eye smile.

'I can't do that. That would be unrespectful for him. he saved me from those… girls?' Hinata thought usure of what to call him and them.

"How about Kakashi-sempai than" Said kakashi after he saw Hinata's face.

"Yeah, sure. Kakashi-sempai thanks again for saving me from them." Hinata said bowing

"It's okay really get up." He said

"Well I have to go so thanks again and see ya" Hinata said waiving at him and leaving.

"yeah bye."

**In her house**

"Hinata where were you? I wanted to present you someone. Go change, he will arrive here shortly" Neji said

"Who?" Hinata wanted to ask but Neji was gone. "Oh well I'll find out, now what to wear?" she said

When she was ready she went downstairs to see a person that she didn't think she would see for a while.

"Kakashi-senpai?!" she said

"Yo." He answered.

"You know Kakashi Hinata-chan" said Neji

"yeah… he saved me" she said still looking at Kakashi

"From what? Was that Tobi guy?" Neji saidready to go kill him

"What? No. have you seen him? I don't think he would be capable to do something bad. He is like a little kid. Really embarrassing but cute." She said

"Oh… So from who did he protect you?" He asked now calm and curious.

"From some girls." Answered Kakashi when she wasn't saying anything

"well, well Hina-nee-chan this is the second day in this place and you already have admires, enemies and a bodyguard" Said Hanabi who had been listening to the conversation.

"A bodyguard?!" said Hinata confused when Brr Brrr. Neji's phone rang

"Hello" he said. And Hinata saw something she thought she would never see Neji was embarrassed and blushin a LOT

"Awwwww they grow up so fast" Hanabi said to Kakashi for Hinata and Neji while pretending to tear up.

Well that's all for today. What did you think? do you like it? review okay for me? :3 please


End file.
